evilfandomcom-20200215-history
The Compound
The Compound is a location in the 2017 Korean animated film Dino King 2: Journey to Fire Mountain. It is a crater where the raptors imprison baby dinosaurs after kidnapping them and sacrifice them to the Beast living in the titular volcano. History At some point, the Deinonychus raptors come across Fire Mountain and meet the Beast. The Beast orders the raptors to bring him baby dinosaurs so his children can play with them until they pick them apart, so they kidnap each dinosaur and bring them to the Compound to sacrifice them to the Beast. The raptors come across Speckles' home and kidnap Junior and bring him to the Compound, while Speckles follows them. At the Compound, Junior is bullied by a young Therizinosaurus named Slash and meets a female Tarbosaurus named Blue, who was captured two weeks ago. The raptors return and take three of the dinosaurs with them, while Blade and Slash hide from them. Meanwhile, Speckles teams up with a Saichania named Cy, whose friend, Daisy was captured and killed by the raptors and is determined to avenge her. They eventually come across a female Tarbosaurus named Fang, who is looking for her daughter, Blue and they team up. Junior comes across a baby Triceratops named Dusty living in the raptors' sewage cave and is picked by Blue. When the raptors feed them, the young dinosaurs immediately come and the raptors Dsungaripterus minion named Dsunga steals Dusty's meal. While Junior, Blue and Dusty are playing, Ditto catches them and takes Dusty. Blue attempts to intervene, but Blade stops her and warns her that they'll take her as well. Later, as Dsunga steals another meal, Junior and Blue capture him and interrogate him to reveal their whereabouts. He explains the story of the dinosaurs' disappearances and how the raptors sacrifice them to the Beast's children until they pick them apart. Junior blames himself for getting Dusty caught and tries to come up with a plan to escape, though Slash thinks it's pointless. Junior observes the raptors and Dsunga tells them about a nearby stream. Blade thinks it's crazy, but tells them his secret plan to escape. The following night, Dsunga tells them that one of the guards is asleep and they prepare their plan. Junior gets the raptors to chase them, while Blue throws rocks at them, knocking them out. Blue misses one, but Blade knocks him off the cliff. They manage to escape, but are caught by the raptors and Slash. A chase is ensued and Junior and Blade are recaptured, while Blade manages to hide. The next day, the trio are close to their destination and come across the raptors. The raptors threaten Dsunga's life until Cy taunts them and leads them to a cliff. They capture Ditto and interrogate him. He directs them to the Compound and Cy knocks him off a cliff. Ditto manages to survive, but an earthquake occurs and Ditto is killed. A large pile of rocks blocks the path, but the herd of Mamenchisaurus they helped before clear the rubble. They easily manage to defeat the raptors, while Blade tells the dinosaurs that there are no blocks, giving them the opportunity to escape. The three children come across the raptors and Slash. Blade decides to fight alone and he manages to knock the red raptor off a cliff with Slash. Blade is overpowered by the blue raptor and prepares to kill him until Blue intervenes and Junior knocks him off the cliff. While Slash and the red raptor are hanging for their lives, the blue raptor manages to grab on to the red raptor's tail, but Slash ends up losing his grip and they fall to their deaths in the lava. The three children come across the stream and jump into it leading to Fire Mountain. They are reunited with their parents inside the cave and they manage to defeat the Beast and his children before escaping the volcano and finding a new home. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Prisons Category:Execution Category:Crimes